


Baby's First Letter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first letter to her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2012  
> Word Count: 392  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://ct.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ct**](http://ct.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/190726.html?thread=4410630#t4410630>  
> Summary: Sam's first letter to her daughter.  
> Spoilers: AU from 3rd season on of the show within the LWM universe.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Light, Water, Muses  
> Link to: <http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: All original characters belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe, tho’ this is a standalone within the whole of that universe
> 
> Author's Notes: I have not written enough for Sam or Elana in LWM. Here's hoping this is the first of many new stories for them.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

Dear Elana,

Welcome to the world, baby girl. You're finally here. Now I get the chance to hold you, and love you, and watch you grow up into the incredible woman I know you're going to be. You are a Carter after all. Between your grandfather's reputation and mine, there are going to be people who expect a lot from you. You just do your best, and those that matter will be happy with that.

So here we are. You're sleeping in your little bassinet next to my bed. I wish I'd been able to have you at home, like all of your brothers and sisters were born, but you decided you wanted to be stubborn about coming out. Maybe you really are more like me than we'd guessed.

You know, I've never been good at this sort of thing, no matter what Art and Janet say. Yeah, I babysat when I was younger, and I've been helping raise Fawn and Cubby, but this is different. You're mine. My little girl. Well, not little. I still can't believe that this little eating machine, as we've come to call you, came from me and Art. I don't remember what your _bahbas_ said the average size was for her and her siblings, and I know Mark and I weren't all that big. So how did I end up with a Christmas turkey for a baby?

Not that I'm complaining necessarily. I love you, Elana, just like I love all of the kids in this blended family of ours. This is just… different. When I used to babysit, the kids went back to their parents eventually. Even with Fawn and Cubby, I could give them back to Janet or Art when they got to be too much for me. I can't do that with you. I don't want to do that with you. Not that I could anyway.

Oh, I don't know what I'm talking about. Clearly the pain meds are still pretty strong. Maybe I'm better off following your example and getting some sleep. Your extended family will be here soon enough to meet you, my little darling.

Never, ever forget that I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire universe, Elana. You are my star to guide me home whenever I am lost.

I love you, my darling.  
Mama


End file.
